balilsarredfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For Knighting
The Battle For Knighting is a battle during The War Of Three. Leading Up Events After the declaration of the Three Kings and forces, a large Crimson force sailed around to the Golden Valleys to assault Knighting. During Titus Quintus's absense, Sally Quintus was sent to stay at Knighting. The city itself was not well defended and had only a few knights to defend it. The goal for the Crimson fleet was to take Knighting and move forward to Lily Rock whilst the Quintus Army was away. The Stradegy Knighting had arranged a dozen armoured knights to lead the defence as well as the entire male citizenship to defend them. They were not well trained, but were hoping to just drive them away with a well formed phalanx and a charge by swordsman to the rear. They positioned archers in the nearby keep, and women and children took refuge in it. Lily Rock was sending a small band of riders and knights, but they were hours away. The Crimson army were to attack in three waves. The first was mostly spearmen and was to breach the lines, so the rest of the army could slip past. The second wave was swordsmen, axemen, and other infantry who would push the Crimson line further into the city and would take two rams with them to breach the keep. The third and final wave was a small group of cavalry to chase down any who fled or still fought. They also had spare infantry who carried ladders to mount the walls. The fleet however sailed away in order to raise morale of a fight or die situation. The Battle The Battle bagn when the Crimson army climbed over a neighbouring hill and the Knighting miltia formed a very loose phalanx, lacking the men. The knights ordered the defence and tried to maintain morale, however a few of the men fled instantaneously. The Crimson army charged the line and quickly pushed towards the keep, where the archers aided the defence, effectively killing half of the first wave. Soon the second wave arrived and pushed the weak line against the keep's walls. Dozens of the men rushed in and chose to seal the gates to prevent any foes sneaking past. However doing so left Most of the militia and knights to die and the ram able to hit the walls. The slaughtered men included Steward Quintus, the current lord of Knighting. The third wave soon began their charge and the massive army now outnumbered ten to one. The militia had joined the archers on the walls, and the few knights who remained blockaded the hold's entrance in desperate attempts. Within the next hour of mocking, war cries and ramming at hard gates, The Quintus re-enforcements arrived as well as Damien Hunter, who had heard of it from a shot down raven. However so did the ladders to the walls. The Crimson army breached the walls and mounted the ladders. In the slaugther, Steward's youngest son, Brandon Quintus was tossed from the wall and died. As well as Steward's eldest son and heir, John Quintus was hacked to death. By the time the knights reached the walls, half the Crimson fort had already climbed over. Immediately the knights took on the outer assault teams whilst Damien created a more cunning plan. He set alight a cart of hay and launched it through their lines, setting many ablaze and many retreating. He had also shot a bolt into the gate's lever to ensure they have to climb the walls. The three remaining re-enforcement knights thanked Damien and agreed to take on the outer attackers whilst Damien took on the inner layer, not knowing of what to expect. Once he climbed the ladders, he booted them down and began the harsh battle. The fighting continued until the morning, to which a body had been thrown through the window of the hold and killing Maddison Hunter, Steward's wife. Soon the battle was over and the courtyard and streets aligned themselves with Crimson corpses. Three men survived that battle, Damien Hunter, a re-enforcing knight called Drake Rim and a cowardly stable boy who hid in a building called Thomas Thor. Drake Rim bursts open the doors to the hold and announces their victory to the small children and women who immediately leave to see what was done. Thomas instantaneously ran to his mother in tears, whilst Drake escorted Anna Quintus and Sally Quintus, the two noble women in Knighting. Damien had began to load the bodies onto a cart, when Sally recognises him. However his face had been badly scratched with a diagonal L forming from his left to right cheek, invluding over the nose. Aftermath Once Titus Quintus heard of the event and the heroic men who fought, he issued rewards. *Thomas was given purses of coins and a much better house to live in with his mother. *Drake was rewarded a large sum and small hold just outside of Lily Rock. *Damien Hunter orignally was to recieve the same, but under recomendations by Anna, he married her and became lord of Knighting, with the House name Quintus-Hunter. *Sally was sent to Iron Gate to marry Gale Huntingdon. On top of all that a hundred men were sent to Knighting to rebuild, re-establish and manage the city. *The Crimson bodies were also meant to be burnt, but under strict orders the bodies were sent to the Crimson fleet to return to The Blood Islands.